


Red

by ItsMrBusinessRay



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Disturbing Themes, Gen, Gore, Minor Character Death, Needles, Suggestive Themes, Violence, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 12:57:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18032183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMrBusinessRay/pseuds/ItsMrBusinessRay
Summary: This is my first published writing, and I know this particular story seems kind sick and twisted, but inspiration has its way, and all I did was write, so, I hope you enjoy and bear with me, I know it’s not great.





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published writing, and I know this particular story seems kind sick and twisted, but inspiration has its way, and all I did was write, so, I hope you enjoy and bear with me, I know it’s not great.

Okay.

  
All you had to do was stand up straight and tall in the line of “soldiers” you were currently in. You didn’t know what he was planning, but with the equipment he had just brought out, you had some idea.

  
He had brought out a blood bag, connected to a needle, and two other men came in with a chair you would see at the orthodontist. He was busy setting up his “equipment” and a teenage girl standing next to you glanced your way, looking paler than before. You glanced back her way and with a neutral expression, nodded.

  
He cleared his throat and the apparent five people in front of him stood at attention.  
“Good evening gentlemen and woman, I’m so very happy you all could make it.” Even though he said this, he didn’t look or sound very happy. He was attempting to smile, but you could see his sinister smirk peering out from his facade.

  
None of you spoke so much of a whisper, in fear of the equipment in front of you.  
“I will be using each of you for my own private intentions, and in my own way. I also expect all of you to comply. Oh! And don’t worry,” He continued. “Most of you will be leaving alive.” You were almost frightened with his use of most.

  
He walked down the line of cadets standing before him, muttering a different phrase to each of them.  
When he got to the teenage girl next to you, he stared down at her for a few seconds and said, “chair”.

  
“The girl backed up slowly, but He grabbed her arm, dragged her to the chair, and roughly strapped her in.

  
“I want you all to take note of this, as an example.” He turned to the four of the men in front of him, then back to the girl.

  
“Tell me..” he looked at the girls name tag placed on her left breast pocket, “Elizabeth, do you recall how many pints of blood there are in the average mans body?” He spoke teasingly and Elizabeth shook her head, not knowing what to say.

  
He turned, “What about you misterr..” he glanced at the man on your right, “Carl.”  
“Uh, 12 pints.” The man named Carl spoke quickly and He nodded, turning back to Elizabeth.

  
“That’s right! So Elizabeth, you don’t have to worry, I’m only taking 2 pints.” You paled a bit at his words, seeing Elizabeth shake in fear, face turning white her captors skin.

  
He reached for the needle attached to the blood bag and grabbed Elizabeth’s arm.

  
“Don’t move, it’ll only be a pinch.” He spoke out, trying to be heard, but Elizabeth was still shaking, Him, now unable to prick the teen.  
He sighed and cursed, trying to get Elizabeth to cooperate, but she was continuously resistant . In frustration, he took out a small but sharp knife out of his trousers’ pocket.  
He slowly cut along the girls arm, Elizabeth screaming helplessly. All but one of the soldiers stood in place, the man on your far right shaking, holding his stomach.  
He started to cut more straight lines across the girls forearm when the man to your right, you think his name was Beaux, started retching heavily.

  
He turned his head, glaring at Beaux, and stopped, cleaning the small knife he was holding with a handkerchief. Elizabeth was sobbing now, crying out small pleads and desperate cries.

  
You were now afraid of what was to come.  
He took the hankercheif and gagged Elizabeth, quieting her to an extent. He looked over at Beaux, then to you.

  
You panicked, not showing it on your naturally stoic face and glanced away from him.  
He strode over to you, looking at you, face to face, for you were the same height.

  
“You seem to be taking all of this in well.” He said as he touched your face, jawline, and neck, observing it like a piece of twisted art.  
“You’re an interesting one. I think I’ll keep you.” You did not like the sound of that. He watched you for another minute of so, letting his hand glide across your chest, arms, and shoulders. He was seemingly polite for this situation, and he almost looked nervous to touch you, but you couldn’t help but feel terrified on the inside, seeing and smelling the now lifeless and decaying Elizabeth sitting in the patient chair, with what looks like gallons of blood on the floor below you.

  
You didn’t want to know what He was planning, all you wanted to know was when the hell you were going to get out.


End file.
